The Art of Soul Mending
by LivingCorpse
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke, tow broken boys that need something. They just don't know that thing is each other. M for future cussing, violence, and lemon YAYY FOR LEMON! can have many different categories, the two i chose were just the main two though
1. Chosen

**Disclaimer:Sadly i dont own Naruto either... Gaara and Sasuke are lucky though...**

Gaara got out of his bed, not noticing another sleepless night. He rarely slept at all, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he did sleep.

Lately, whenever he did sleep, he had nightmares about his past. His past was the reason he, his brother Kankuro, and his sister Temari moved to Konoha nearly a year ago. Them moving was just another reason for his family to hate him, like they needed another. At least they didn't know about everything he did back in Suna.

Gaara shuddered at the thought of Shukaku and his gang, the Poison Spillers. Thoughts of that gang and his role in it made his skin crawl.

Not wanting to dwell too much on that in the morning, he turned on "The Hybrid Theory", his favorite CD, and brushed his teeth quickly.

He seemed to have a second skin in his tight black shirt, jeans, and ratty old Converse. He didn't bother hiding the cuts and scars on his arms, it was his chest and back he was worried about, there was no point in hiding the fact that he cuts himself.

"I watch as the moon sit in the sky on a dark night, shining with the light from the sun, but the sun doesn't give light to the moon, assuming the moon's gonna owe it one,"he sang, applying eye-liner to add to his bags from not ever sleeping.

"Gaara!"his sister called up to him. "Breakfast!"

Gaara glared at his reflection, growling under his breath. He wished his sister would disappear, his brother as well. All they did was add more pain into his already-broken soul. There was no mending that soul.

He grabbed his i-pod and bookbag and slowly walked down stairs. When he got there, he tried to grab the keys from his sister, but she held them above her head.

"Eat,"she commanded.

Gaara, being short and thin, didn't try to grab the keys. Instead, he stood there and crossed his arms. "Give me them, Temari."

She shook her head. This arguement went on for about fifteen minutes before Gaara grabbed a piece of bread along with his keys.

Once outside, he threw the bread and jumped onto his black motorcycle. Why is she so annoying, he thought to himself, letting the wind whip his hair around.

He hated his sister and his brother, they were both so anoying in their own way. Temari acted like she loved Gaara when he knew she didn't. Kankuro was annoying just by breathing.

He made it into his homeroom just before last bell. Sasuke Uchiha glared at him as he passed, and he glared back. "Damn bastard", he thought angrily.

"Why were you late,"Kakashi sensai asked as he sat down.

"I had an arguement with my sister,"Gaara said, looking away. Kakashi nodded.

"Why?"

Gaara just stared, why should he tell him? When they stared for two minutes he sighed and decided to give in.

"I wouldn't eat."

Teh class stared at him and he glared back. Everyone was smart and looked at Kakashi as he started talking again.

"I have a partener project for you. You have to research a village or country. To make it fair, everything will be randomly selected. Everyone on the right side of the room, come up here."

Gaara, along with everyone else on his side of the room, walked to the front of the room. He stood near the back, waiting for the hat with paper slips to come by. When it did, he pulled out a slip and mmediately groaned.

He got Sasuke Uchiha. Last year, in ninth grade, they had gotten into a fight on his first day at Konoha High. He won, but that didn't mean he didn't hate Sasuke. Honestly, he didn't remember why they fought in the first place.

Sighing, he walked up to Sasuke's seat and slammed his hand ont he table. Sasuke looked up at him with a look that could kill. Before he could speak Gaara broke the news to him. "We're parteners for this so get off your lazy ass and go choose a slip."

Sasuke's eyes widened from shock. Realizing this wasn't a joke, he got up to get a slip.

"What is it?"Gaara said as Sasuke approached.

"Suna."

Gaara smirked. "What,"Sasuke growled.

Gaara shrugged. "Used to live there."

Sasuke nodded. "Good," he thought,"I can done with this project quickly, get away from him, and find my brother."

Gaara walked to his desk and Sasuke sat down. Both boys spent the rest of class staring at the passing colors in their dark lives.


	2. Meetings

**Disclaimer: Well, idk if Gaara's personality in this chapter is considered OOC? i just like him cocky hehe*perv smile***

Sasuke stared at the blank ceiling of his room. That's how everything in his life was. Blank.

The only thing that brought entertainmant to his life was the never-ending hunt for his bastard of a brother., and even that had gotten old. Maybe he could find some entertainment in Gaara. Sasuke smirked evily as multiple thoughts ran through his head.

Honestly, he wanted to get close to Gaara. At first he didn't want to admit it, but now the ever-present thought demanded acknowledgement. And acknowledgement he gave it.

Sasuke's stomach growled, a signal for him to get off his lazy ass and do something. The raven ignored it, instead opting to do research on Suna. It was Sunday, they had been given the project Monday, and they still hadn't started. Gaara might've already done it, having lived there and all, but he decided to do something just in case the red-head hadn't.

The boy's mind had been preoccupied so he hadn't noticed the intense heat, but now it was unavoidable."Damn," he silently cursed to himself. He cut on the air and threw off his black wife-beater, revealing a sloppy "G" that he carved onto his stomach after fighting Gaara.

This gave him more evil ideas to add to his already too-long list. He wanted to break Gaara as badly as he had been broken, just in a very different way. He didn't have any loving feelings towards the boy, he just wanted a source of fun, and poor Gaara was open for attack.

He sighed as he Googled "Suna Culture" on his laptop. He really didn't want to do this whole project on his own. He and Gaara had exchanged numbers after class on Monday so they could set up a date that they wanted to meet each other, but the red-head hadn't called, and fuck if Sasuke was going to give in and call first.

His house phone rang as he clicked a promising link, making the already-angry boy just want to rip a fucking head off. _I will kill whoever called me_, he mentally promised himself. He practically strangled the reciever as he picked it up and growled a "Hello?" into it.

"Downtown coffee shop. Be there in twenty minutes," was all he heard before the line was disconnected.

He immediately recognized the voice as Gaara's. He put the reciever on the counter and stalked off towards his room. It was getting late and he hated driving in the dark. "Oh well, at least he's helping," he muttered as he pulled on tight pants, converse, and his wife-beater. He dashed out of his apartment with his keys and wallet in hand, hping Gaara would bring some paper or something.

He immediately regretted not wearing a jacket as he stepped outside into the autumn chill. The ride to the little shop was ten minutes, so he had to stand and wait. Just when he was about to give in and leave, a motorcycle roared and parked in a space near the shop.

Gaara got off the bike and walked, no strutted, over to the open-mouthed Uchiha. Gaara smirked as people stared at the red-head, his bike, and his attire. "What, like my bike or something? You've seen it before," he asked as they stepped into the cafe.

Sasuke nodded, but all he could think about was how sexy Gaara looked in leather. He had on a normal black T-shirt, but his tight leather pants blended into the leather boot that were covered in buckles and studs. If this was how Gaara dressed on the weekends, he'd make sure to see the badass boy more often around this time.

The two ordered coffees and sat in silence for a minute. Gaara stared off into the distance while Sasuke searched his brain for a topic of discussion. He smirked.

"So, Gaara, got a hot date or somethin' tonight?" he asked, taking in the sight of Gaara's leather trench-coat. Gaara shook his head.

"Then what?" Sasuke pressed on.

Gaara glowered but replied,"If you must know, I gotta do somethin' around midnight. Appearances happen to be very important in this situation."

Sasuke didn't ask anymore about it, figuring if Gaara had to dress this way just for appearances and probably brownie points, it wasn't good. Suddenly, Gaara pulled out a thick wad of paper out of thin air basically and passed it to Sasuke.

"I typed and printed all I know about Suna. Look through it, pick out what's important, write it on a poster board. Easy A," Gaara said with a tone of boredom. His look was very different, he seemed anxious.

Sasuke ignored it and nodded, taking the stack of paper. He had the easy part. Their drinks arrived and they each grabbed a mug, it didn't matter which one since they ordered the same thing. Sasuke sipped at his while Gaara moved his finger around the circumference of the cup, biting his lip. He looked so damn innocent and badass all in that one look!

Sasuke felt a blinding urge to peel all that leather off and fuck Gaara senseless right on that table, but ignnored it. He shook his head and racked his brain for yet another topic. Finally, he came up with something.

Casually stretching his legs so his and Gaara's feet were touching he asked,"So, whay'd ya leave Suna in the first place?"

Gaaar glared while slamming his mug on the table and pulling out a twenty dollar bill. "I have to go," he said, storming out of the cafe, ignoring all of the shocked and scared faces.

Sasuke sat in stunned silence for a while, then rushed outside. He saw that Gaara was about to leave to go to God-knows-where. Sasuke decided to follow.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sasuke had lost track of the flaming hair on the bike in front of him a few times, but finally saw the black and silver motorcycle parked outside of an alley. Something in his subconcious mind told him to turn back. Usually, he listened to his instincts, but not tonight. He quietly walked out of the car, towards the place with voices.

There was one rickety light on, casting a pale glow over the alley. He immediately noticed the leather-clad Gaara. He was talking to a muscley man with light brown hair. He had on a suit and looked official, but there was an evil look in his eye.

"I told you to hack the system, get the money, and stall him, god damn it! I need to have time to get my ass outta here if he's coming!" Gaara suddenly shouted.

The other man smirked. "What are ya gonna do, you're unarmed," he said condescendingly.

Gaara growled and whipped out a shiny gun. Sasuke's eyes widened, where had that come from?

"I don't keep promises with scum like you," Gaara said, shooting off the weapon. Blood went every where and Gaara stared at the dead lump, expressionless.

All of this reminded Sasuke too much of that night, he silently ran to his vehicle and sped away from the scene. He wished he would've listened to his instincts.


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Sorry this took so long to get out. And, on top of that, I hated this chapter! Anyway, something you should know:  
>Bold is for what they're thinking.<br>**_Italics are for flash backs.  
><strong>Enjoy and review!<strong>_

Gaara raced home on his bike, his pulse beating rapidly in his chest. As much as he hoped an ambulance would find the man, he knew it wouldn't. It's a rare occurance that ambulances are randomly riding around. Damn it, if it weren't for that gang, he wouldn't kill people like that on reflex. It was just how he was trained.

He quietly rode up to his house, seeing that the lights were on. Not good, there was still blood on him. Luckily, he brought extra clothes. He quickly slipped into them, thanking Kami for totaly darkness. He stored the leather he was previously wearing in the seat of his motorcycle and walked into the house.

"Gaara, where the hell were you?" was his kind greeting by Kankuro upon entering the house.

Temari rushed to him and hugged him for a milisecond. While pulling away, she noticed a bit of blood on his cheek.

"What happened?"

Gaara jerked away. "Fight," he muttered, walking to his room.

He sat on his bed and ran his hands through his vibrant hair. What's worse was, Sasuke saw the whole thing. That was Sasuke's car following him and most deffinitely the Uchiha's voice he heard after the gun shot.

Sasuke will probably turn him in for murder. He'd go to jail, but at least Shukaku wouldn't find him. The damn bastard was hunting as if he were merely an animal.

Hunting him like he were a deer, but treated him like a piece of meat. Rape, abuse, force, mental-abuse. They had done it all. there was no type of pain he hadn't faced because of them, other than heart ache. There was nothing that they "offered" to him that would cause heart ache when he lost it.

Growling, he grabbed a knife from under his bed and mercilessly slashed his wrists, carefully avoiding the danger zone. He watched his blood flow down his arms, the beautiful red liquid fascinating him. Deciding not to stain his bed sheets and alarm Temari or Kankuro(not that they would care if he died), he walked into his bathroom, stripped, and stepped into the shower. He loved the sight of the crimson flowing down his arm and into the drain.

He wished all of the bad memories of his life would do that. Of course, he knew there was no chance of that happening. He would be stuck with his past for the rest of his life, how ever long or short that may be. He allowed one tear to flow down his pale cheek before getting out of the shower and preparing to "sleep".

The bad thing about insomnia, it leaves you more time to think.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gaara stared at the rising sun, coming to the conclusion that he deserves the pain, that's why he cuts. He doesn't cut himself because he wants pain, it's purely to feel the pain that he gave to so many other lives, not just the ones he took, but the friends and family as well. Of course, you had to assume those bastards loved anything, or even if they had anything too love.<p>

Gaara walked into the kitched for some food. He grabbed a cookie and leaned against a wall, probably feeling weak becasue of blood loss. It was six in the morning which is why he was shocked to sense another presence in the kitchen, staring at him. Even more so when that presence pinned him to the wall and grabbed his wrists.

"What Gaara, trying to do away with yourself already?" Kankuro asked, his lips a bit too close to the youger's ear for the red-head's taste.

Gaara shoved his brother away from him and ran to his room, cookie dangling from his mouth, thinking about the first time he was raped.  
>-Flash Back-<br>_Gaara walked through the streets, trying to hurry with out looking obvious, he could swear someone was following him. In the middle of the alley, a man shoved him against a wall and put his knee between Gaara's legs. He immediately recognized it to be Shukaku, an 18 year old in his neighborhood._

_"Gett off of me," he said in a deadly tone while trying to push him away. Shukaku grasped both of Gaara's hands above his head on the wall and leaned into him._

_"Not so fast, you'll need your energy."_

_He traced Gaara's facial features with his index finger, running it very slowly against the younger's lips. Gaara struggled for all of two seconds before Shukaku roughly crashed their lips together, no doubt causing bruises._

_Breaking the kiss, he traded places with Gaara so he was on the wall and pulled down his pants and boxers._

_"Suck" he commanded, an evil and lustful glint in his eyes._

_Gaara shook his head and was promptly shoved down in fornt of the man's member._

_"Suck," he repeated._

_Gaara closed his eyes and engulfed the man's member. He licked and sucked at the length as fast as he could so it could be over. Shukaku burried his fingers in the red locks and shoved more of himself intot he other's mouth, moaning all the while. He quickly came into Gaara's mouth and the younger had to keep from gagging._

_"Swallow."_

_Gaara unwillingly swallowed the salty and bitter substance. Salty and bitter, just like the sneering man above him._

_Shukaku grabbed Gaara by the neck and slammed ihm on the ground, sitting on the broken boy's back. He remembered being thrusted into, his muscles ripping and tearing, and a burning pain all over before passing out._  
>-End Flash Back-<br>Gaara shuddered at the pitiful memory, dressing in a daze. He didn't want to go to school, but he had to confront Sasuke about what he saw. Hell, he was suprised the police weren't at his door right now. He knew Sasuke had seen and heard everything.

"So why hesitate," he muttered to himself.

The red-head, almost hypnotically, arrived at school and sat under a weeping willow. That was something to distract him, why the school had such an assortment of trees. In his opinion, there was no point in all of the foliage.

In his anaysis of the trees, he hadn't realized the bell had rung. He arrived to class five minutes late, slightyl red-faced and panting. Why did their school have to be so large?

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Sabaku. What, you think wearing leather entitles you to disobey the rules or somethin'?"

Gaara shook his head and calmly walked to his seat. He was wearing leather? That's right, he threw on the first pair of pants he came in contact with, one of the many pieces of leather he had gotten from the gang.

He pointedly looked out the window, ignoring Tsunade's lecture on being on time. A blinding urge to punch her until she bled from her eyes came over him and he tightened his fists, not wanting to do something rash. Having one person know about him was bad enough, he didn't need more.

Gaara passed his day in a trance, too caught up in his thoughts about what to say to Sasuke. At lunch, when was sitting against a wall, he was startled when someone sat next to him and proceeded to stare. Gaara looked back awkwardly into onyx eyes before looking away once more.

"What?" he said, hoping to make Sasuke leave.

"Exactly how much leather do you have?" Sasuke asked, looking at Gaara's legs with lust? Gaara chose to ignore that look, instead focusing on the problem at hand.

"I know you saw what-"

Gaara was cut off by Ino, one of Sasuke's many adoring fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried annoyingly, and tried jumping into Sasuke's lap. When Sasuke pushed her off, she decided to stand. Gaara would've felt bad for they guy, but then remembered his morals. Besides, he only knew how to feel bad for himself.

"Leave, you idiot. Can't you see we were talking?" Gaara growled out, barely containing his temper. Ino stared, arms crossed and smirking.

"What, fag, do you like Sasuke-kun or something?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Gaara jumped up, a feral look in his eyes. He was immediately restrained by Sasuke's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He didn't seem to like that, not that Sasuke cared. He was just worried about not witnessing another murder done by Gaara, especially not at school.

"Go Ino," he spat, glaring daggers at the girl.

She walked away in a huff, flipping her hair. Sasuke held Gaara for a moment, not thinking about how this must look to anyone that didn't know what was really going on, before letting go and resuming his sitting position. Gaara, on the other hand, settled for pacing, all the while clenching and unclenching his fists.

"So, you're gay?" he pressed when Gaara finally sat back down, a good foot away from him.

Gaara nodded half-heartedly. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, don't think about falling for me." he teased.

Gaara scoffed. "Don't count on it. Besides... I don't even know if I believe in love. I've never loved or been loved, and I don't think I will." Gaara got a spacey look in his eyes, as if he were thinking about some past memories, and Sasuke decided to stare.

Of course, he didn't know what Gaara was talking about completely. He knew what love was, he had loved and been loved by his family. His family had always been loving and caring toward him, until... Sasuke put the image out of his head.

"Back to what I was saying," Gaara sat close to Sasuke once again, trusting no one would here them, "I know you saw me shoot that man. Right?"

Sasuke's face fell and he nodded slightly.

"Then why haven't you told?" They were whispering now, despite their close proximity.

"Do you want to go to prison?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Exactly."

"... So, you're doing this for me?"

"Of course not, there's gonna be something in it for me," Sasuke said, getting up and walking away, leaving Gaara to wonder what the price was.

That afternoon, when Gaara walked into the only class he had with Sasuke, the other one was already sitting next to Gaara's desk, smirk in place. **Damn it, he's acting like he won the lottery!** Gaara mentally screamed.

Gaara sat down and tried to ignore the eyes that seemed to be boring into the side of his head. Half way through the class, when the gaze was particularly uncomfortable, he began twitching.

"Would stop looking at me?" he half-whispered, half-screamed.

Sasuke hesitated but looked away.

"Whatever you say, master."

"What do you mean there'll be something in it for you?"

"J'll tell you in a month."

"Well, if you were in the alley the whole time, you would've heard me say that I intend on leaving. Besides, I'm not you pet.

**That's what you think.**


End file.
